Alien
by OFIXD
Summary: ¿Malísimo? Tal vez. Necesitaba expresarme de una vez.


**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Advertencias: Dramático, basado en una historia real. OoC muy descarado a ratos. Fanfic de gran brevedad. **No leer en un estado de depresión o bajón.**

**P**areja principal: **NO HAY PAREJA**

**D**edicado: G.T.

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Este fanfic es un relato sobre mi vida y uso a Butters porque siento que él viviría como yo si fuese más mayor.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: O Fortuna – Carmina Burana

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Alien -.-.-.-  **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Cuando era pequeño me decían que tenía mucha imaginación. Me quedaba pensando en las musarañas cada vez que podía, bueno, y cuando no debía también.

Yo era tímido, bajito, pequeño e insignificante para la mayoría de seres que nutrían los pequeños círculos que frecuenta un niño de primaria que es lo que yo lo era en aquel momento. Odié las matemáticas en cuanto las conocí porque eran rígidas, rectas, perfectas. Si sumas dos más dos siempre te dará cuatro y da igual que intentes reflexionar sobre ello o negarlo. Las letras no eran así, si sabías leer podías ver otros mundos y además crear el tuyo propio... aprendí a leer más pronto de lo normal pero decían que era un negado para las matemáticas. _Negado_. Curiosa palabra. Si solo fuese negado para eso.

No me costó mucho descubrir que los otros niños no me querían y que odiaban hablar conmigo. No sé cuántas veces lloré en el regazo de mi mamá porque no me habían invitado al cumpleaños de algún amiguito... _Patético._ Me hicieron saber que era feo y que sobraba y esta sensación de sobrar siempre impregnó mi alma como si se tratase de una gota de tinta negra sobre una sabana blanca. La sensación acabó tiñendo mi alma e igual que la gota de tinta sobre la sabana permaneció permanecerá durante toda la eternidad. Supongo que a eso lo llaman _trauma._

No importaba demasiado, yo seguía creciendo viviendo mis fantasías. Amaba ver los dibujos por la tarde después de clase y también leer cuentos, sobretodos los de príncipes y princesas. Me gustaba imaginar que yo era una de esas princesas y que tendría un príncipe pronto y que él me salvaría del resto de niños porque eran malos y me dejaban solo. Empezaba a fantasear con bonitas historias que solo existían en mi mente y con amores preciosos y, obviamente, _idealizados._ Estúpida e inocente criatura.

Mi primer amor me destrozó el corazón porque me rechazó por mi supuesta fealdad y ahí fue cuando me prometí que jamás volvería a amar. Obviamente no lo cumplí. _Obviamente. _¿Qué esperabais? Era y, en parte, sigo siendo iluso. Mamá me decía que mi pelo rubio era precioso, que tenía unos ojitos preciosos y expresivos, brillantes y grises tormenta. Yo odiaba la tormenta, odiaba la lluvia porque me ponía triste.

Tenía doce años y las últimas seis novelas que devoré me inspiraron de un modo abrumador, exagerado y perfecto. Escribí mi primera creación, mi primer bebé, así me refiero a esa obra en mi mente. Era inexperto y ahora lo leo y veo que tiene fallos pero jamás lo corregiré porque es _perfecto_ a su modo.

Mi segundo amor es otro cantar. Se llamaba Kenny, y fuimos a clase juntos en mi antiguo instituto. Me molestaba y creo que le amaba porque le odiaba. Me quitaba el estuche o me tiraba la libreta, se sentaba detrás de mi, me decía cosas bastante feas. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte cada vez que estaba cerca mía, es decir, casi siempre. Yo creo que me quería aunque lo negaba. Ha marcado mi obra y en cierto modo siempre le querré. Pienso que se tenía que haber enfrentado a Kyle, Stan y Cartman quienes decían que yo era asqueroso. Ellos sí lo eran, para mi sí.

Hice mis primeras amistades verdaderas, aún las conservo porque era algo que deseaba y en cuanto lo obtuve decidí conservarlo. Mi tercer amor fue mi antiguo primer amor. Le quería mucho, su nombre es Trent, Trent Boyett. De golpe yo ya no era feo, era hermoso y el ser más fabuloso de la creación. No me lo creía, no podía. Con los años acabé creyendo que de verdad era feo. No me ayudaba mucho que su mejor amigo, Josh, me insultase. Le pedí ayuda a mi amado muchas veces, pero ocurrió como con el príncipe con el que soñaba de pequeño. No hizo nada, no apareció. Dejé a Trent en libertad, una libertad relativa porque jamás podría ni podrá tener una pareja si la persona en cuestión no tolera que la humillen y a mi ya me habían humillado bastante.

Cada vez que recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dedicó Kenny, mi amado Kenny, mi odiado Kenny siento rabia y satisfacción ¿Contradictorio, no? Rabia porque como me cambié de instituto lo celebró, satisfacción porque de una patada debí romperle un cojón, el derecho probablemente. Me arrepiento, lo juro ¿A quién quiero engañar? No me arrepiento.

En mi nuevo instituto tengo algún amigo bueno, muchos falsos y falsas sonrisas. Lo que más aprecio es que allí sí me siento libre. He podido escribir y he desoído cualquier crítica de esa gente que me importa tres pimientos en realidad. Como se diría vulgarmente, hago lo que me sale del culo, o como se dice más formalmente, hago lo que me da la gana.

No esperéis un final feliz porque esta historia no ha terminado, aún tengo mucho que escribir y mucho para dar a las pocas personas que se presten a escuchar mi mensaje aunque finjan, algunas de ellas, que lo escuchan sin querer. Tengo un don para enamorarme de personas inadecuadas todavía, supongo que no todo iba a ser perfecto. Creo que yo soy como mi primer relato, inexperto, caótico y desastroso a la par que hermoso. Yo también soy _**perfecto **_a mi manera.

_Leopold Stotch, 18 años. (South Park, Colorado) 8/12/12, 19:53._

**¿FIN?**

**Notas de la autora: ¿Malísimo? Tal vez. Necesitaba expresarme de una vez.**


End file.
